


Keith Swings

by Goof_Goof (Goofy_Boss)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, i just saw a post on tumblr and came up with this, just comedy, no klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goof_Goof
Summary: Hunk learns that Lance actually swings both ways.Lance also learns how Keith swings.





	

“I still can’t believe you flirted with Prince freaking Lotor, dude. What were you thinking?” Hunk asked with exasperation towards his shorter friend from the Garrison. 

Lance simply shrugged. “What can I say? He looked really pretty, though I didn’t think he would flirt back,” he said with a shrug before turning his attention towards Keith. “What’s wrong?”

“Didn’t expect you to continue flirting after realizing he was a he,” the red paladin explained.

Chuckling, Lance proceeded to poke Keith on the cheek. “What? You didn’t know I swing both ways? Is someone jealous?” he taunted with a cheeky grin. “Want me to flirt with you now?”

“Actually, I swing both ways,” Keith began, turning towards Lance and grinning. “Violently. With a bat,” he continued, pulling out his blade.

“Uh, Keith? That’s not a bat,” Lance squeaked out.

“Come get some motherfucker!” Keith shouted.

It was after that experience that Lance knew better than to accuse Keith of anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and saw a post on Tumblr about Keith swinging both ways violently, with a bat.  
> So I honestly had to.
> 
> Sorry to those who expected Klance, but I honestly can't stand that ship in a romantic setting.  
> Hope you enjoyed this little piece of comedy.


End file.
